happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Penguins That Time Forget". Plot (In the graveyard, Zorry is moving the skeletons of the past T-Rex leaders out of the way) *Zorry: My future will come and rise. I will be king and rename this island to Zorry Land. *evil laugh* *Raptors: *return in worry* *Zorry: Guys, what is wrong? Why are you all red? *Raptor #3: Sir, we have failed to defeat the penguins. *Zorry: Penguins?! No! What have you done? This is all your fault. All your fault! Now i will give you hunting lessons to do. Go to the back of the territory now. *Raptor #4: Wow, we failed for the 50th time. (In the jungle, two henchman raptors for Zorry were standing up) *Raptor #1: Are you okay? *Raptor #2: Yes. Return to Zorry. *Raptor #1: Sure my friend. (In the forest, Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto enter a empty cave) *Herbert: What is going on? Why i haven't kill Mumble or Bambadee yet? I have to think more of a plan to stop those birds. Those dinosaurs aren't going after them. But me. (In the village, Cadence and Dot place the Caveguin Leader in a mat) *Cadence: Everything will be okay. *Bambadee: We have to help him. How about some water? *Sven: Yes. They do have water. *Lovelace: Pick it up for me. *Sven: Right Lovelace. *get the water with his feet while flying* *Noah: Bring it over here. *Sven: Sure. Let's pour them over. *pour water at the Caveguin Leader* *Bambadee: *spread water on the Caveguin Leader* Hope he will be okay. *Dot: Is he alive? *Mumble: Not yet. Still close. *Erik: I hope we don't get lost like the last minute. *Mumble: We know Erik. But focus on the problem now. *Erik: Okay. *Rookie: Look. He's okay. *Caveguin Leader: *wake up* Hello? *Mumble: You're alive. *Caveguin Leader: Oh my. Thank you everyone for saving me. We must do something now. *Gary: Okay. What can we do? *Caveguin Leader: How about we host a buffet at night. Sound like a deal to you? *Gary: Yes. I make a deal. *Caveguin Leader: Great. The. me and my caveguins should set up everything while we fix the village for tonight. *Gary: Good. My pack will have a fest. (At the volcano) *Zorry: No. Why do i always lose? *Raptor #1: Zorry, we're back. *Zorry: The idiots are back. And yes, what happen? *Raptor #2: The furry creature almost killed us. *Zorry: Furry creature.......i've seen him in white.......Yes! That's him. You will bring me the furry creature and eat it for lunch. *Raptor #1: What? It's almost dinner time. *Zorry: Dinner. Yes. We should pray for the dark and eat a penguin for tonight. Tonight we strike. Get me the furry creature. *Raptor #2: Yes master Zorry. *Zorry: Go go go. Everything in my tummy will be mine. *evil laugh* (At the buffet) *Gary: Meat, i love eating meat. *Ramón: How's the cooking going? *Rinaldo: Pretty great. That sour and stuff must be salty. How about cho mei? *Nestor: Hey, i have raspberry if you need. *Rinaldo: Again? Fine. (Most caveguins are eating meat and rice) *Caveguin Leader: Yum. Glad that we set it up for the night. *Rookie: Gosh, why are they eating without their mouth close? *Caveguin Leader: Because, we're caveguins! Not penguins. (In the big table) *Mumble: Now that what i called fish. *Memphis: We caught the fish together for the buffet. Now you don't have to complain about food. *Mumble: I know dad. Thanks for the tip. *Bambadee: Hey. How it's going? *Mumble: Great. *Memphis: Just fine. *Maurice: How is your day Bambadee? *Bambadee: Awesome. We have a good time in the prehistory times. *Mumble: Yeah. It's very fun. *Gary: Hey guys, can we do a play today on something? *Dinoy: A play? What play? *Fary: Something like a show? *Gary: Yes. Since it is a group meeting together, we are going to do a play. Like on the Stage. *Rookie: Cool. What show is gonna be? *Gary: The Penguins That Time Forget. We also got a sequel about the vikings and it was a huge success. The actors earned money than most Stage plays they got like Space Adventure: Planet Y. *Magda: Sweet. So your from the present time. *Gary: Yes. It is the future of technology. Everything from our world will be from the future. It's the Animal Kingdom of our species. *Mumble: A Stage? *Gary: Adélie Amigos, set up the Stage. *Ramón: Yes sir. *Raul: Reporting for duty. *Rinaldo: I'll do the stairs. Oops, i mean chairs. *Nestor: We clean the weeds out and make seats for everyone. *Lombardo: I'll make the stage. Let's go Amigos. *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *Bambadee: And they alway say it. *Carmen: Yep. That my boys. *Rookie: Clean up, we got a show coming up. *Cake: Come on, let go to the dress room. *Awesome: Dress room? There's no dress room in there. *Cake: How about lodge? *Awesome: No. Just follow me. *Cake: Oh boy. (Meanwhile, the raptors are searching for the penguins) *Raptor #1: Penguins, they will be hunted. *Raptor #2: You know what i'm thinking of. *Raptor #1: Yep. It's going into my tummy for dinner. *Raptor #2: Wait. Did you hear something? *Raptor #1: Yes. Follow me. (The raptors sneaked to Herbert's cave) *Herbert: Ho ho ho. Science, the pass of a program can really work with the step. *Klutzy: *check* *Herbert: Raptors. *Raptor #1: We got you now. *Raptor #2: Hey fur guy, you're our meal for dinner. *Herbert: No. *use the electric gun* CONTROL! *control two raptors on his side* Yes. *Raptor #1: Who are you? *Herbert: My name is Herbert P. Bear. My raptors, stop the penguins for me. *Raptor #2: Yes master. *Raptor #1: We will do it. *Raptor #2: Let's go. *Raptor #1: Alright. *Herbert: Go go go! Stop Bambadee and Mumble for me. They have to be dead by now until dinner time. (At the rock stage) *Nestor: Costumes, stacked for us. *Rinaldo: A hat? Really? Who brought it for the trip? *Raul: It wasn't me. I don't know who brought in the hat with the time on it. *Gary: Oh, hi. This is the Costume Trunk. I didn't know that it was brought to the island. *Ramón: You know all of this? *Gary: Yeah. Why do you know? *Raul: We need actors. *Gary: Actors. Yes. That is for the movie and plays. We need someone that play a penguin with the time hat. *Chester: Me. I was Chester for the play and now, i'm roling it again. *Gary: Alright Chester, you're in. *Chester: Yes! Thank you. *Gary: Now we need more cast members on the show. *Bambadee: Um...what about the dinosaurs? *Gary: Too big for them. Anything else? *Kek: Me. I should be Kek. *Gary: You're in. *Kek: Yes. Ooga ooga. *Critteroo: Count me in. *Gary: You're in. *Tiki: And me. *Gary: Yes. Now we can start the play! (Moments later, the play is about the start) *Raul: Oh boy, this is going to be great. *Rinaldo: Shhhh. The show is about the start. *Gary: Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Prehistory Island. As we are here for a vacation resort, i present you: The Penguins That Time Forget. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Oh boy. It's starting. *Nestor: Show. Time. *Gary: Yes. Now it is time to begin the show at last. Lights, Cameras, Action! (The show begins) *Raul: Alright. *Rinaldo: Shhhhhhhhh. *Raul: Sorry. *Chester: Time to try out this new Time Travel 1000! *enter the time machine, made of box* *Critteroo: UGG! DINO! UGG! *Chester: *open box* What is this place? Where am I? *Kek: GRUB! GRUB GRUB! *Chester: I'm in a Grub? What's a Grub! *Critteroo: LAVA! LAVA! *Chester: Lava?! I've gotta get out of here! *Ramón: Lava? Wow, he's such a character. Right Lombardo? *Lombardo: Yes. Lovin' the show so far. *Rinaldo: Quiet both of you. Do you think you have to be quiet in a movie theater? *Lombardo: Sorry Rinaldo. *Chester: Great, now I'm stuck in some place called Grub. *Tiki: TIKI UGG! *Kek: GRRRRRRRUB! *Dinoy: *roars* *Chester: Yikes! A dinosaur. Now who's this with the big silly mask? *Fary: Uh......you have to figure it out by yourself. *Tiki: TIKI TIKI BOARD TIKI BOARD! *Critteroo: TIKI! TIKI! ATOOK! *Tiki: ABOOT! ABOOT! *Kek: YUB NUB GRUB! *Chester: Okay, really now. Can't you just use real words? *Critteroo: GRUB! GRUB TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *Chester: You do know you don't make any sense, right? *Critteroo: LAVA NO TIKI GRUB! *Chester: Sigh. Okay, something about lava and grubs. *Tiki: ABOOOOOOT! *Chester: You were wearing boots, but the grubs took them? *Kek: LAVA NO LAVA! GRUB TIKI GRUB! *Chester: Let me guess, your name is Tiki and you're Grub. *Tiki: ABOOT TIKI! *Critteroo: TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *Chester: I give up! I have no idea what you're saying. *Kek: DINO YUB NUB LAVAAA! *Chester: Well, I may as well join in... *Dinoy: Go ahead. *Chester: Thanks. GRUB GRUB! *Tiki: TIKI BOARD BOARD! *Kek: LAVA DINO GRUB! *Chester: Last time I buy a time machine for 10 coins... (The stage closes as everyone cheer) *Mumble: Bravo! Bravo! *Bambadee: This is the best show ever. *Director: Places clear. That was quick so far. *Raul: Yeah. Amazing short show. *Rinaldo: Now we can talk. (In the tree bush, two raptors sneak to eat the penguins) *Raptor #1: This time, we haunt them for real. *Raptor #2: It's going to be tasty like a fried chicken. *Raptor #1: Now let's go. (The raptors pop up roaring) *Gary: Raptors! *Dinoy: *stomp feet* Hey. *Raptor #2: *gulp* Uh oh. Run! *Raptor #1: *run with his friend* Let's get outta here. *Fary: Those silly raptors have failed to eat us all. *Magda: Finally. The lazy dinos are never coming back. *Noah: Right. Now we need to stop Zorry and the rest of the pack. I heard that Herbert is around. *Bambadee: Herbert, we forgot about him. *Mumble: He's alive. Well, we have to defeat him again. *Gary: Right. We are the heroes that can do this. *Mumble: Yeah. We will discuss it in the morning when we go out to war. *Gary: Ok. Sound like a deal? *Mumble: Sure. We have another show to do before bedtime. (With Herbert, Klutzy and Klepto) *Herbert: Fools, where are the raptors? How many penguins are they eating? *Raptor #1: Herbert! *Herbert: What? *Klutzy: *shocked* *Raptor #2: Dinoy have scared us. *Herbert: Who's Dinoy? *Raptor #1: That big mean T-Rex hero. He is nothing like Zorry was. We have to stop them. *Herbert: Grrrrr! Bambadee and Mumble, you will lose again for real this time. You wait til' the island come to an end. (In the stage backpass room) *Mumble: Bambadee, do you know what our future holds? *Bambadee: I dunno. Maybe the island could have some new changes and get a call from another island like Rockhopper have. *Mumble: I wish Rockhopper is with us. Sadly, he has other things to do with life. *Bambadee: Yeah. Piece of cake. *Gary: Guys, are you going to the next show? *Mumble: Next show? Yeah. *Gary: Then what are you waiting for? Let's go. *Bambadee: Okay. (In the cave show, shaped as a circle) *Cake: This is going to be awesome. *Awesome: Yeah. This beats all of the shows in the stage. *Cake: Sure thing. *Mumble: Wow, this place has everything. *Bambadee: Um, it's a stage. *Gary: Are you ready to watch the show? *Mumble: Yes, you told us already. *Bambadee: Now we take a seat. *Mumble: Okay, i wonder if the show will start. *sit down* *Announcer: Alright, everyone seated? *Gary: Yes. We are seated. *Announcer: Good. Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the fire dance show. We are all excited to see you guys for today. We have big things going on like when being teleported back in time. Now make some noise. *Everyone: *cheers* *Announcer: I have some good news for you. We are all together as a family and now we are going to have a fire show for real. *Everyone: *cheers* *Ramón: Yay. A fire show. *Rinaldo: What's that? *Raul: You'll see about it Rinaldo. *Rinaldo: Oh. *Announcer: Rookie, are you ready to perform? *Rookie: Yes. The Fire God is here for you. *hold up the fire torch* *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: That's awesome. *Bambadee: Oh yeah. That's what a stage outside would look like. *Announcer: Now let the show begin. *Rookie: Alright. *Gary: Oh boy, this is going to be great as a musical. *Rookie: Now let the fire show begin for real. (The lava pops out as everyone cheers) *Edwin: Yeah! *Terry: You rock. (The song "I Will Survive" by Enrique Iglesias begin to play, performed by Rookie) *Rookie: Okay, let begin, shall we? *singing* You like to think that you'll be the only one who understands me with it And you tell everyone that I can't live without you even for one day But who gave you the right to talk about the way I feel so deep inside Now I realize you were never mine, you were never right And you will find (The fire booms as everyone went amazed) *Rookie: I will survive I'm gonna make it through Just give me time I will get over you I will survive No matter what you do Just need to see I will get over you Cause baby i will survive Cause baby i will survive *Everyone: *cheers* *Rookie: What makes you think That I don't see the ways You made a fool of me? Don't laugh behind my back Cause what goes around'' I promise you comes back Now I realize You were never mine We were never right Baby you will find I will survive (oh yeah) I'm gonna make it through Just give me time (just give me time) I will get over you I will survive (I will survive) No matter what you do Just wait and see I will get over you 'Cause baby I will survive (Dinoy, who is watching the show on the jungle sense a piece of his childhood when the fire hit the jungle, making the dinosaurs run from Zorry and his minions as the T-Rexes come to fight them as Dinoy's parents have a fight with Zorry in the fire lake. Flash fowards, Dinoy still watch the show in mind.) *Rookie: I will survive I'm gonna make it through Just give me time I will get over you I will survive No matter what you do Just wait and see I will get over you I will survive I'm gonna make it through Just give me time I will get over you I will survive No matter what you do Just wait and see I will get over you I will survive I will survive I'm gonna make it through I will survive, yeah I will get over you 'Cause baby I will survive *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Bravo! Awesome show. *Bambadee: So we have a song instead of the fire just poping out of nowhere. *Mumble: No. This is how fire pops out or i think, it's lava. *Bambadee: Yes it's lava. You got that right. *Mumble: Thank you. Best friends around. *Announcer: Everyone, three cheers for Rookie! *Everyone: *cheer* *Rookie: Thank you everyone. I am so proud of you guys coming to our show and i'm glad that we're finally here to rock on to the stage. Hope we all have a good night and tomorrow it will be a great day for us. (In the jungle far from the stage) *Dinoy: Man, these days. *Fary: Dinoy, are you quiting? *Dinoy: No. I have to sneak into Zorry's lair. I wonder what this monster is up to? *Magda: Wait. But why are you going without us? *Dinoy: I'm brave and i can do it by myself. They plan to take over the island filled with raptors and my parents drop me off the jungle when i was a baby. *Fary: No. You can't quit. Don't do it. *Dinoy: Well, follow me. I am still your best childhood friends around. We will break into his lair and save the island for sure. *Magda: Then what are you waiting for pal? Let's do this. *Fary: Yeah. Time to break out the rocks. *Dinoy: Let's go. I hope it doesn't involve a volcano eruption. *Will: A volcano erution? No no no. I hope i don't get burn by the lava. *Bill: Me too. I alway have to be careful on that. '''TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 8) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions